Bumblebee's Cry
by The Odd One95
Summary: Bumblebee didn't tell the whole story of what happened at the Academy, behind the headmaster's door- and when Brother Blood returns, can Bumblebee stand against him? Or will a villain have to step in?
1. Chapter 1

**(_Lust: Hi guys! _**

_**Violence: We're the Odd One's muses, you know, her inspiration.**_

_**Romance: Ahem, guys, back on topic.**_

_**Lust: Oh yeah! Uh... what WAS the topic?  
><strong>_

_**Reason: *facepalm * You idiot, the warnings!**_

_**Lust: Oh yeah! This story is possibly the darkest thing that we helped The Odd One write. There's hints of rape on a minor, uh, a little bit of violence because the muse wasn't being helpful-**_

_**Violence: HEY!**_

_**Lust: And there MIGHT be a lemon at the end, and am I missing anything?**_

_**Yaoi: Uh, hello?**_

_**Lust: Snap! There is a slash pairing in here, it isn't the main one though.**_

**You guys are freaking DEAD when I unlock myself from this box!)**

Billy Numerous was thirteen years old when that girl walked through the doors. The Headmistress mentioned a new student was coming, but Billy honestly didn't care.

He was flicking peas at Jinx and XL Terrestrial when a quiet voice said, "May I sit here?" A girl with the biggest eyes and cocoa colored skin looked at Billy. Billy blinked in surprise, and said, "Sure. If something gets thrown at you, it wasn't me though."

The girl looked amused and said, "Alright..." She sat down and poked at the peas with her fork. Billy leaned over and whispered, "Its a lot funner to flick 'em." The girl's eyes looked at Billy and said, "Its a waste of food."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, new girl. What's your code name, anyhow?" The girl bit her lip. "Bumblebee. And judging by the fact you have at least two other people that look exactly like you at every table... your Billy Numerous, right?"

Billy nodded, and flicked a pea at her. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>The two grew up. When he hit sixteen, Billy became known as the school 'Cowboy Casanova' after he was caught with three different girls- at the same time. Of course, it was three different clones, and the main one was sitting at the table, with a really goofy grin on his face and poking Bumblebee's side.<p>

Bumblebee was only a month younger than him, and she became the school overachiever. Acing every class, and never late or skipping. Normally, she sat alone, or strangely, next to Billy. The two were constantly fighting. Bumblebee was a lot more serious and willing to question the school's morals. Billy just wanted to have fun and this was the best way to do it in his opinion.

Then The Headmistress vanished... and Brother Blood walked into the school and claimed it.

None of the students had the nerve to question where the Headmistress went... and after a while, if you asked about a Headmistress and where she was, all you would get was a blank stare.

Billy, Bumblebee, XL Terrestrial, and Private HIVE were assigned to a team for a while. Bumblebee was always the one thrown to deliver the report.

Things began getting suspicious though.

XL Terrestrial picked at his meat loaf. "You know, isn't it only supposed to be a two minute thing to deliver reports?" He voiced aloud. Private nodded. "Yeah, duh." He said, then glared at Billy. "Billy, will you stop?" Billy was flicking corn at him.

XL threw out this question: "Then why doesn't Bumblebee ever appear for an hour or more?" The others raised their eyebrows. They hadn't really thought about that before.

Billy and Bumblebee were currently in a huge fight, and he decided to be a bit nasty. He smirked and said, "Ain't it obvious? They're doin' it." The Private choked on his corn. XL cocked his eyebrows and said, "I have a 'D' in Earth slang, Billy. Give me a better explanation." Billy sighed. "Sex, Xilo, sex."

XL shrugged. "I don't care. Just save it for another time, we need to be debriefed." Then he grimaced. "Uh... I believe you might be 'screwed', and not in the good way." Billy raised his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked.

Both he and Private HIVE pointed behind Billy. Billy turned around.

Bumblebee was standing behind him. She looked shocked, sickened, and... something else Billy didn't pick up. She didn't say anything, just dropped her tray and ran off.

Billy snorted. "See, that's guilt." Private glared. "Apologize to her later though. Something tells me we're seeing the surface." Then he murmured, "And we don't want to see under it."

* * *

><p>It took three days for Billy to work up the courage to even look at Bumblebee. He stood in front of her door, clenching his fists. He knocked slowly. No one answered. Billy pressed his ear to the door and heard someone sniffling. "Bee?" He said.<p>

He opened the door and gasped.

Bumblebee was sitting on her bed, dress only in underwear and a bra. She was sobbing so badly, she didn't even notice Billy standing there. Billy closed the door behind him and ran up to Bumblebee. "Bee! Are you okay?"

For the first time, her eyes registered him. Then she smiled sadly. "You were right, Billy. I'm sorry for not talking to you." Billy raised his eyebrows and said, still confused, "But Bee, I was just angry at you, I didn't mean anything I said-" Then he took a real close look at her.

Bumblebee's lips were swollen and bruised, and Billy could see bruises on her arms and hips. A couple scratches, like where fingernails dug in, were there as well. Billy wanted to vomit. "Oh. Oh no... Bee, I am so sorry, I didn't know he was..." Bumblebee let another tear fall and she said, "I didn't know either."

Bumblebee forced Billy to look at her. Billy was looking everywhere, her bed, the walls... not her. Not this."Billy. Brother Blood is controlling us with his mind. That's why I would always have a feeling of dread before entering his office, and time would pass by and I'd only remember a couple minutes. I would find bruises on my hips, and not remember what I did to get them. Then when I heard you in the cafeteria... I didn't want to believe it, but it was the only thing that made sense. I broke his control over me... and when I realized... what he was _doing_..."

Bumblebee's sobs began afresh. Not sure what to do, Billy put his arm around her, and Bumblebee threw her arms around him, clinging to him like a life preserver. Her body was shaking, and she was still slightly bleeding, and Billy only cared that a girl that was his best friend was being molested by someone that claimed to be their 'headmaster'.

Bumblebee regained control and said, "Oh gosh... I didn't realize I didn't dress yet... Sorry, Billy." Billy chuckled and said, "It ain't like I hadn't seen girls naked before. I'll help you."

He helped Bumblebee put on a old pajama shirt and pants. Luckily, Bumblebee had earned the right for a private bathroom, so he went into there and wet a washcloth.

Bumblebee accepted it gratefully. "Thanks." She tried scrubbing her arms, but Billy shook his head and said, "No, Bee. You'll hurt yourself worse." Gently, he separated Bumblebee from the washcloth and began washing off the injuries himself.

Billy did this in silence for a while, then said, "Hey... Bee..." "Karen." Billy glanced over at Bumblebee in surprise. "Huh?" He managed to squeak. Bumblebee looked back over at Billy. "Karen Beecher. That's my real name."

Billy let it sink in that she shared with him her real name- something that Brother Blood forbid, and usually, only close people shared. "William Strayer." He said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Their next mission went off without a hitch, but Bumblebee looked nervous when it came to give the report. XL just about passed it off to her when Billy intervened. "Bee always does it, I'll handle it this time." He said quickly, grabbing the paper.<p>

XL's eyes were huge, and for once, he didn't have a witty comeback. Private looked amused, and Bumblebee looked flat out relieved. "I'll be back in a few."

Billy walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in."

Billy looked inside the door. The surprise that it was Billy was very evident on Brother Blood's face.

Billy handed him the report and said, "Went off without a hitch, Brother Blood." Brother Blood nodded, then he said, "Usually, I figured the group let Bumblebee do the job. She get captured?"

Billy shook his head no. "Naw, she just seemed rather unnerved today, so I decided to stand up for her." Brother Blood's eyes landed on Billy, and this time Billy could tell that he was trying to mess with his mind. "I'd prefer it if there was a constant reporter." He said icily.

Billy shrugged. "Alright, I'll do it then." He said, the edge in his voice very clear. Brother Blood glared, nodded coldly, and said, "Alright. You may be dismissed."

Billy wiped the sweat off his forehead when he left. "Thanks." He turned to see Bumblebee. She was waiting for him. "No problem. That guy is freaky. Luckily, its hard to get a grip on a mind when there's a couple more running around." Billy said, tapping his forehead.

Bumblebee giggled and nodded.

It was another three weeks and Stone arrived. Billy loved messing with him, and See-More would constantly team up with him to trip the newbie up. Stone endured it with very little complaint.

Then the dance arrived.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stood in the corner, dressed in a dark blue dress that reached her knees. Jinx was dancing with Stone, and she gave a thumbs up to Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrugged and smiled. Then someone tapped her shoulder. "Can I have this dance, Karen?"<p>

Bumblebee turned around and saw Billy. His tux was missing a tie, and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and he was smiling bashfully. "Sure."

The next song came on. 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again.' Bumblebee's favorite song.

Bumblebee was a spectacular dancer in Billy's eyes, and in the middle of the song, she spun around and Billy felt his chest flutter. What the heck, this was Bumblebee he was thinking about. He didn't have feelings for her like that... right?

The song ended, and every instinct in him told her to kiss her. But he couldn't do it... not with all the hell she has gone through. She walked off, and another song was in his head.

'As She's Walking Away.'

Of course, then Stone turned out be be Cyborg, and blew up the school.

Billy hid out elsewhere, then he found something out. He had bumped into Private HIVE and was told that Brother Blood had taken a couple students with him.

One of them was Bumblebee.

Billy spent the whole night crying, knowing that he failed in protecting her.

When Titan's East started up, and he heard Bumblebee was leading it, it was very tempting to go rob a bank there, just to see her face. Even though the rest of the HIVE Five was very pissed, Billy was proud of her, and happy that she was finally safe from Brother Blood.

He didn't see her at the Brotherhood of Evil incident, he was frozen before he could even get a glance of her.

Then he got unfrozen, ran off, and then the meet up point for the HIVE students was designated, just in case the BOE thing didn't work out.

Steel City.

**(_Violence: We are AWESOME!_**

_**Lust: It was only the prologue, dumb ass.**_

_**Violence: Oh.**_

_**Reason: Please ignore the other muses and review.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(_Lust: I'm baaaack.. and just ignore me and read. Thanks for the reviews!)_**

* * *

><p><em>Bumblebee walked into the new Headmaster's office. "Brother Blood, I've come to deliver the report!" She said cheerfully. <em>

_ Brother Blood smiled at the young student. "Alright, could you set it on my desk?" He said kindly. Bumblebee nodded and laid the report on his desk. Then her eyes went red._

_ Brother Blood got up and set one of his hand's on Bumblebee's back, between her wings. "You are a very exceptional student, Karen." He whispered. Bumblebee didn't respond. Brother Blood smiled and ran his hand downwards. "Very, very, exceptional." He said._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee woke up with a gasp. Her chest was heaving, and she could feel a tear running down her cheek.<p>

She started sobbing again. She hadn't had that dream in... who knows how long. It never went farther than that, thankfully enough. She didn't want to remember that. Certainly not.

She walked into her bathroom and stripped off her clothes. Turning on the water as hot as it would be without giving her severe burns, she stepped into the shower.

_'Go away.'_ She thought angrily. _'You stupid dreams only make me all scared. I don't need to be scared, I'm the leader of Titan's East, dammit!' _

Bumblebee grabbed a washcloth and began scrubbing herself furiously to try to get rid of that feeling, then remembered something.

"_No, Bee. You'll hurt yourself worse."_

Bumblebee felt her heart speed up slightly with the thought of the old friend. She stopped scrubbing so hard and said softly, "I really, really wish you weren't one of the bad guys, Billy."

She walked out of the bathroom to hear her communicator going off. She flipped it open and said, "Yeah?" It was Robin. "The villains were unfrozen. They are all currently heading all over the USA. Its been reported the HIVE ones have been heading in your direction. Be prepared for them."

Bumblebee groaned and nodded. "How the hell were they unfrozen?" She asked. Robin grimaced. "Turns out Mammoth has a little sister named Shimmer. She got in and unfroze EVERYONE, not sure where her brother was. And... did you take a shower?"

Bumblebee cursed in her mind and said, "Yeah, couldn't sleep." Then the alarms went off and she groaned, "Twenty bucks says that's them. See ya, Robin."

Turns out it wasn't them, but it WAS Adonis, proving that the villains were free.

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd was sitting on the top of the building- an old hotel that had been closed down a year ago, but it looked like longer.<p>

The name? 'Honey Hotel'. It was a codename for an underground operation for the HIVE Academy.

Angel landed on the roof and shrunk her wings. "Took a while, but I got here. I saw a jeep that looked like it was being driven by Billy, and Mammoth is a block away. Looks like someone's with him." Kyd nodded and signed, _'Probably the girl who freed us. She seems to be really close to Mammoth.'_ Angel cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, interesting."

Mammoth poked his head out of the trapdoor that led downstairs. "Here." He rumbled, climbing up, being followed by a slim red headed girl with heavy dark makeup and black body armor. "Hey, Mammoth. Who's the girl?" Angel asked. "I'm Shimmer, his sister." She said, blowing her messy bangs out of her eyes.

Angel nodded. "Alright. I see the jeep now." Billy, See-More, Gizmo, Private Hive, and XL Terrestrial climbed out.

When they got to the roof, Gizmo started complaining about how he was squished the whole time. "Shut up, Gizmo. I even shrunk down to make more room." XL said, growing himself slightly larger.

Angel glanced around. "Where's Wrestling Star?" She asked. "Chose to hitchhike with Atlas down south." Billy said.

Mammoth nodded. "That means the gang is all here... other than Jinx." See-More's eye turned into a teardrop extremely quick and flipped back to normal. "No use crying over it, See-More." Angel said, patting his back.

Shimmer sat against the wall. "So... Steel City. I've heard about this place a couple times. Only place that rivals it in crime is Gotham, and I happen to hate a certain clown that frequents there." "The crime rate has lowered, since the titans East have arrived though." XL Terrestrial pointed out.

Shimmer looked amused for a split second. "Hey, isn't it led by another ex-HIVE student?" She said. Angel glared. "Yup. Couldn't stick to her guns and became a good guy." She growled. Shimmer shrugged and retorted, "Just pointing it out... and that makes you the only HIVE girl not to trade sides."

Angel blinked. "I didn't think of it like that." She said. Shimmer shrugged again.

See-More cleared his throat. "Okay, who should lead us then, before we start killing each other." Everyone looked over at See-More in shock. Billy managed to say, "I thought you were." See-More face palmed. "I am not a leader." "Well, you are now. So man up." Shimmer said.

See-More glared at Shimmer, grumbled a few choice words under his breath describing her, then said, "Alright. There's a temporary base below us. We'll use that... and tomorrow, I heard that Steel City has a really nice mall. We'll get stuff from there." The vote for that was unanimous.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was slaughtering a punching bag in the gym when the alarms went off again. "Aw, damn it." She growled, grabbing her stingers and flying to the main room.<p>

Speedy was there, looking at the screen. "Looks like HIVE has made their debut. Lets get them."

* * *

><p>Billy was everywhere, exploring the mall. "Hmm... I think I'll empty this register first." He said, duplicating into three and tearing the poor register apart.<p>

"Hey!"

The HIVE stopped what they were doing. The Titans East were standing there. "Five against ten. Yup, really equal." See-More said gleefully, then yelled, "Attack pattern Alpha!" "Teen Titans, go!" Bumblebee flew as fast as possible, zapping See-More in his helmet before buzzing off to find another target.

Mas Y Menos tackled XL Terrestrial and Private HIVE in one go. Aqualad was attempting to soak Angel's wings so she couldn't fly. Speedy took up a spot in the back, sniping at all the HIVE members.

Bumblebee ran smack dab into Billy Numerous.

She honestly hadn't meant to, but she was flying and Billy jumped out of the way to avoid getting shot and they crashed.

Bumblebee was now on top of Billy and the two looked really, really, surprised. Billy was the first to regain his mind and he duplicated into two, effectively throwing Bumblebee off. "Hiya, Bee!" He said cheerfully. Bumblebee growled and charged her stingers. "Sorry I can't go easy on you." She grunted, firing a blast.

Billy turned into more and retorted, "Right back at you."

The two exchanged blows, and didn't pay attention to the battle around them. The rest of HIVE had either run off or were captured. (Shimmer, Mammoth, and XL Terrestrial were the unlucky ones).

Then Bumblebee grinned, flew forward as fast as physically possible, then up. "Hey, battle's down here, Bee-Bee!" Billy said, using that silly nickname he had attached to her the second week she arrived at HIVE.

This nearly threw her off, but she dived and punching a spot on his collar bone.

Billy regrouped and went down like a bag of potatoes. "Low blow, Bee, low." He groaned. "Sorry." She said, and in a way, meant it. Billy looked at her and gave her a slow wink. "I know."

The four were dragged off to jail.

On the way home, Speedy looked mischievous and said, "So, Bee-Bee, huh?" Bumblebee glared. "A stupid nickname from my stay at HIVE. We were... teammates." Aqualad looked at Bumblebee with a slightly shocked expression. "Teammates? I thought you were only a spy there." He said.

Bumblebee shook her head no. "Not for the first years. I didn't start giving you info until Brother Blood showed up. Billy and I were usually partnered up, because the teachers thought is was funny to see us fight." Speedy chuckled. "So... were you two..." "Speedy, finish that sentence, and I will zap you."

Speedy shut up.

* * *

><p>Robin was on the main screen, looking filled with worry. "Bee, you there yet?" He asked. Bumblebee flew into the main room. "Oh, hi Rob. What's up?" She said.<p>

Then the bomb was dropped: "Brother Blood escaped."

**(DUH DUH DUH! Now the plot thickens!**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(_Yaoi: Yay, now I play my part!_**

_**Lust: *facepalm * No duh, you giant idiot.)**_

Bumblebee's face was filled with horror. "What?" She managed to say. Robin glanced off to the side. "I haven't told Cyborg yet, but apparently, this morning, his cell was found empty and the guards dead. Bee, you need to take him out as quickly as possible. We are having enough trouble with other villains, and if HIVE academy is built again, it will be a lot harder to get him. We can't afford that."

Bumblebee nodded, her face now filled with fury. "I'll get him, Robin. Bumblebee out." The screen blacked out.

Bumblebee turned around, all previous glee in her face gone. "Speedy, start a scan for any activity of a cyborg that isn't Cyborg's mental signature. I want to track him down. Mas Y Menos and Aqualad, start searching the city for any sign of him. I'll be... I'll join you in an hour."

Bumblebee flew out.

Mas Y Menos sped out. Aqualad looked at Speedy with concern. "I think Bee might be in the mood for revenge." Speedy snorted and said, "Isn't he Cyborg's enemy though?" Aqualad nodded and said, "Yeah, but Bumblebee had to deal with him. She loathes him. We need to stand behind her and make sure she doesn't break on us." Speedy sighed and nodded.

Then he looked anxious and said, "Tonight would probably be a bad night to tell her about us, then, huh?" Aqualad nodded and said, "Duh, cheap-shot." "Shut it, fish-stick."

* * *

><p>Billy was the first to realize something was off. "Hey, guard dude, why haven't you checked on us?" He yelled. No response.<p>

Shimmer groaned. "Shut up, Billy. Trying to sleep here." Billy frowned. "I don't like it, something's up." "I have to agree there." XL said, glancing outside.

XL looked at the guard. He appeared to be sleeping at his desk. He grabbed a bar of soap that was on the sink and threw it at the guard's head.

It clunked off and the guard fell off the chair. Shimmer's eyes popped open and she screamed. The guard wasn't breathing.

Then a hooded over figure wearing white and gold robes approached the jail cell. "It appears that your tutelage hasn't done much." The hood was flipped off and everyone in the cell looked shocked.

Brother Blood.

Mammoth finally managed to say, "Woah... Brother Blood, your outta jail." Blood snorted and said, "No one can keep me locked up for long, fool. But I believe it is time for you to return to the academy." His human eye glowed red.

Shimmer yelped and said, "No way am I letting a guy like you control me, guys, fight it!" XL Terrestrial nodded.

When the HIVE members found out Brother Blood had used mind control on them, they were all pissed. Epically pissed.

But Brother Blood's control was strong.

Billy felt his consciousness slipping, and he was scrambling for anything to keep a grip on. Then he thought of Bumblebee, and the night he found her. That gave him a foothold- and also made him infuriated.

Billy's eyes snapped open, and they weren't red. "No. I. Will. Not. Serve. You." He growled. Brother Blood had entered the cell where the others were on their hands and knees. "HIVE, attack, pattern Gamma!" Billy yelled.

That shook them loose. Mammoth's fists clenched and he threw a punch at Brother Blood's face. Blood barely managed to dodge it. "Fools. You will be my students again!" Brother Blood took off, and Shimmer yelled, "Aw, up yours, jackass!"

* * *

><p>"Murder?" Bumblebee stared at the police man. "Yup. The HIVE kids finally crossed the boundary they'll not return from." He said, almost too gleefully.<p>

Speedy was examining the body along with Aqualad, the twins were still scanning the city for Blood. "This... isn't their work." Speedy said. "What gives you that idea, kid?" The policeman said a bit snappily. It was clear he didn't like the titans' presence.

Speedy picked up the dagger that had been plunged into the victim's chest. "None of them were reported ever using a weapon like this, and Bee, did any of them know how to use a dagger?" Bumblebee thought for a second. "Billy hated using stabbing weapons, he preferred blunt force, XL would've just squished him, Mammoth can't use a dagger when he can use his fists, and I don't know about Shimmer." She said.

Then Speedy accidentally clicked a button on the dagger and the pommel stone fell out. A hologram appeared.

Brother Blood.

Bumblebee growled. Blood began speaking. "Greetings, titans. If you are seeing this message, it is because my students are being stubborn. But don't worry, the HIVE academy will rise again. And Bumblebee..." The hologram grinned. "I shall see you deliver my report from last time. Self destruct in three, two... one."

The pommel stone blew up.

Luckily, they managed to dodge it. But Bumblebee looked pissed off. "Bumble-bitch... what was he talking about?" Speedy asked. Bumblebee glared and snapped, "Nothing, lets just go back to find him. And make sure that he stays behind bars."

She stormed out. But making sure Brother Blood stayed behind bars was not her real concern.

Bumblebee wanted him to be buried six feet under.

**(_Lust: Bumblebee's feeling violent... _**

_**Yaoi: Now who's saying no duh?**_

_**Violence: *starts cackling madly ***_

**Here's my advice: Ignore these idiots and please, please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(_Lust: I have a question._**

**_Violence: When do you not?_**

**_Lust: What is the point of these author's notes?_**

**_Yaoi: Uh... I think because the author wants to fill up space._**

**__No, its because you refuse to SHUT UP!)**

Billy filled the group in on what happened. Angel was livid. "I will seriously STAB myself if I have to go back to the academy. I graduated." She snapped. "So did I. Twice." Mammoth growled.

See-More thought for a couple seconds. "All I can say is try to keep away his mind control. Just out of curiosity, how did you beat it away, Billy?" Billy twitched and said, "Uh... I uh... don't really know. Just thought about how mad I was... with him controlling us. Yeah, that's it."

Everyone nodded. Then the ceiling started caving in.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was woken up at three AM with the alert that chilled her to the bone.<p>

Speedy explained it while they were running. "Its HIVE Guards. They are... what the ?"

It was the HIVE group, trying to beat away the various HIVE guards. Every now and then, one of them would go down, eyes glowing red, then a Billy clone would shake them out of it.

It was Aqualad who asked it. "Should we... help them?" He said. Bumblebee almost said no when a Billy looked her right in the eyes. Bumblebee gripped her stingers and said, "Teen Titans, GO!" She flew among the guards, zapping left and right.

The Titans moved in.

See-More went down, his head blurring... he couldn't fight physically and mentally, it was just too hard. "No... Blood, stop..." His eye was blinking red and not, then he felt someone kick his side. "Hey, Cyclops! You still owe me twenty bucks." See-More looked up and saw Bumblebee.

The cloud in his mind faded. See-More hopped up and said, "In your dreams, Wasp!"

Bumblebee grinned.

Finally, all of the various HIVE guards were defeated.

Several of the HIVE members were close to toppling over. "Is Blood still trying..." Speedy didn't have the nerve to finish the sentence. "No... he's gone." Bumblebee breathed out, glancing around. "What happened?" She asked.

See-More began explaining. "The ones you put in jail had finished explaining what the hell happened and that Brother Blood is now out when the ceiling caved in. HIVE Guards starting pouring in out of nowhere and we had to run. Brother Blood gave us the option of joining now or later. We chose never."

Speedy looked confused. "But aren't you all bad guys?" He said. See-More looked insulted. "Yeah. But we don't like creepers who can control our minds. That's just wrong."

Bumblebee bit her lip and glanced at her fellow teammates. "Can you guys help us?" She blurted out. See-More's eye turned into a question mark. "Uh... what do you mean?" He asked. "Help us, as in, track down Brother Blood. We're searching, but we can't find him like this- and not in time for us to stop him from recruiting." Bumblebee explained.

See-More snickered . "Wait, wait, wait. You're asking US. For Help?" Bumblebee's stingers crackled. "Yes I am. Either you help us, or we send you to jail, where, most likely, Blood will get you." See-More looked horrified. "Its a deal, but only if we can stay at the tower." See-More said quickly.

The others started groaning, but Billy perked up. "Guys, come on, it might look good on our records!" He said cheerfully. Shimmer glanced at Speedy and giggled. "Well, I can guess one perk." She murmured to Angel, who giggled. Speedy walked up to Bumblebee and whispered, "This is a bad idea." Bumblebee glared back and murmured, "Its all we got. I know these guys- they'll do anything if it involves free food and a place to sleep." "I heard that!" XL snapped.

Bumblebee nodded. "Deal. Break anything, including laws, and I will kick you into the nearest jail cell." The HIVE kids looked at each other. See-More glared and said, "Guys, do you want to end up being Blood's mindless zombies again? Or at all?" He said, directing the last question at Shimmer.

She flicked her wrist. "Might as well. What's that saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Yeah, that's it." Then Shimmer smirked. "What about the bird boy, don't you need to run it past him?" Bumblebee's eyes narrowed. "I'm the leader of Titan's East, brat. I don't need to talk to him about everything. Lets go."

The HIVE kids agreed to camp out in the spare rooms. Speedy had placed security cameras in the hall as stealthily as possible, so if they were under control or trying to pull a fast one, they'd know.

In one of the spare rooms where Gizmo was sleeping, Mas Y Menos decided to talk to this young villain. Mas looked at Gizmo and said, "¿Cuántos años tienes,de todos modos?" **(How old are you, anyway?)** Gizmo glared at Mas and said, "I'm thirteen, snot picker." Menos chuckled and said, "¿Seguro? Debido a que son realmente cortos." **(You sure? Because you are really short.)**

"Aw, shut up, goober eater!"

Bumblebee sat in the living room. "Oh boy, Robin is going to murder me when he realizes what I did." She murmured. "Hey, Bee-bee." Billy hopped onto the couch and grinned at her, his sunglasses slipped down his nose.

Bumblebee smiled in spite of herself. "Hey, Billy. Recovered from me kicking your ass?" Billy nodded and said, "Yup, all you did was hit the pressure point I told you about. It don't take long to recover from that."

The two sat in silence, then Billy frown and asked quietly, "Do the others... know?" Bumblebee shook her head rapidly no. "No, I didn't want to tell them. And considering I live on a team with all guys, it wouldn't... just, I don't know, hell, you only found out by accident." She said.

Billy nodded and said, "I get it, Bee. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." At that point, he split into three and they all mimed zipping their lips shut. Bumblebee giggled and said, "Thanks, Billy." "Your welcome. I'm gonna go sleep... and Gizmo was ordered to leave the cameras alone, don't worry."

Bumblebee watched him leave. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

* * *

><p>"Shimmer, quit flirting with Speedy!" See-More scolded. It was now morning, and Billy had woken up early to make pancakes. This started an argument between him and Mas about waffles and pancakes, but considering he only understood about half of what he said, he normally just tried to punt him.<p>

Shimmer had spent the whole morning hanging off Speedy and making less than appropriate comments. Mammoth just watched and tried not to laugh. "But See-More, its funny watching him blush." Shimmer whined. "Please get off my arm." Speedy said.

Angel glanced over at Aqualad, who was watching the whole thing. "Why not Aqualad, at least he's not a jerk." She commented. Shimmer took one glance at him and deadpanned, "Nah, I'm pretty sure he isn't into women." A couple of the guys choked on their pancakes and Aqualad just stared at her in shock.

Angel smacked her over the head and hissed, "Shimmer! That isn't very nice." Shimmer looked confused and said, "What's insulting about a person's sexuality?"

Bumblebee walked in and said, "What the hell- oh. Morning. Where's the coffee?" Aqualad handed her the pot. She quickly nodded. "She always like this in the morning?" Shimmer asked. "Yup." Speedy, Aqualad, and Billy said in sync. The titan boys glanced over at Billy. "Hey, I was her teammate first!" Billy said, waving his arms.

Speedy and Aqualad glanced at each other, amusement clearly on their faces. "Right..." They said. "You keep implying what I think your implying and I will throw a pancake at you."

Bumblebee groaned and mumbled, "I hate living with a bunch of guys at times." "Trust me, I know." Angel said, patting Bumblebee's back.

Then the alarms went off. "Is it Blood?" Bumblebee asked. Speedy ran up to the computers and said, "Lemme check... its Cyclones, at the very least." Kyd Wykkyd tapped Speedy's shoulder and signed, _'What are the coordinates? I can get us there faster.'_ Speedy glanced at the screen. "Here." He pointed. Kyd nodded and opened a portal.

Bumblebee nodded and yelled, "Teen Titans, go!" See-More switched to laser mode. "Attack, pattern Zeta!" He called.

The group rushed in.

The Cyclones were currently causing havoc, mainly just tearing things up. Speedy shot an arrow through one of them. "Lets kick some tin butt!" Shimmer called, turning a wall into diamond. Mammoth threw several Cyclones against it, battering them to pieces.

Mas Y Menos got their hands on some electric drills and started taking apart the various robots. "Hey, speeders!" Gizmo yelled. Mas stopped and said, "¿Qué?" Gizmo pointed at the back of their heads. "Hit 'em first in the back of the necks, they fall apart quicker!" He said. Mas Y Menos tried it, and it worked. "Thank you!" Menos yelled. "No problem and- hey, when did you learn to speak English!"

Aqualad was short circuiting the robots with water and nearly got clunked across the head by a floating Cyclone, but Kyd teleported and moved them both out of the way. "What the- uh... thanks?" Aqualad said. Kyd smirked and teleported off, slicing the head off a Cyclone with the edge of his cape.

Bumblebee got tossed to the ground and looked up. "Command: Bring Bumblebee to Headmaster, almost complete." It said. "Say what now!" Bumblebee snapped, zapping it. A herd of Billy's attacked the Cyclones around her and Bumblebee flew back up, seething with anger.

Finally, all of the Cyclones were destroyed. Shimmer fell over on the ground. "Dude, turning molecules into other things is exhausting after a while." She said, gasping.

Bumblebee threw one of her stingers on the ground. "And he didn't even have the nerve to show up!" She snapped. Billy laid a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time. Then we can have the speeding twins take him apart." He said. The twins grinned and revved the drills again.

Bumblebee smirked slightly. "Alright. Kyd, back to base?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded and opened a portal.

HIVE and Titan walked in alike.

* * *

><p>Billy, Shimmer, Aqualad, and Speedy were playing a racing game. "Damn it, Billy, where did you learn all these cheat codes?" Speedy growled, attempting to catch up. "Gizmo, but no cheat codes can beat the human fish stick, apparently." Billy said, glaring at Aqualad.<p>

Aqualad smirked and said, "Skill always wins." "Go fuck yourself." Speedy grumbled. Shimmer blinked in surprise and said, "Funny, I thought you would do that for him." Aqualad's car crashed, along with Speedy's. "Shimmer, you really, really need to stop kidding like that." Billy commented. "I'm not." Shimmer said, smirking.

All the boys just looked at her. Shimmer sighed and said, "I got a really reliable gaydar, alright? And I saw that Aqualad was glaring at me the whole time I was hitting on archer-boy over there. I put the two and two together."

Billy tried not to snicker.

Aqualad was slightly blushing and muttered, "I didn't glare." Speedy sighed and said, "Fine. Don't tell Bee." "Got it." Shimmer said, passing into first. "I win." She said.

Then the screen turned black and Robin appeared. "Hey, Bumblebee- woah!" Robin's eyes went huge and Aqualad said, "I take it Bee didn't tell you yet?"

Robin glared and said, "Tell me what? Why are Billy Numerous and Shimmer on the couch?" "We're playing video games, duh." Billy said. "Uh... yeah, what he said." Shimmer said.

Robin glared and said, "Get Bumblebee over here. Now." "I'm here, Robin." Bumblebee walked in. Shimmer read the room and said, "Uh, I think Angel told me she uh... needed to paint my nails, bye!" Shimmer ran off. "Coward." Billy mumbled.

Bumblebee sighed and said, "Look, the HIVE kids don't want to go back to Blood and end up under his mind control again. We could use the back up." "You could've called us- and why didn't you run it past me first?" Robin growled, glaring at Billy, who was now staring at the ceiling.

Bumblebee narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "I don't need to run every decision past you, Robin. I am the leader of Titan's East. And I didn't feel like it was necessary to tell you." "If he's smart, he'll agree." Speedy whispered to Billy, who nodded and said, "Believe me, I know."

Robin, however, just snapped back, "This is a little bit more important than most things, you're harboring criminals!" "Its not like you never went to a criminal for help, remember when Sparky crashed?" Bumblebee snapped, then she sighed. "Look, your busy over in Jump. We can handle it. Bumblebee out."

The screen went dark and Bumblebee stormed off. "Ouch." Speedy said, wincing. "Again, bad time to tell." Aqualad groaned. Billy tried not to snort and said, "Just come into the kitchen holding hands, she'll get it." "Hello, Mas Y Menos? They're only thirteen. They may get it, but Bee may not like it." Speedy pointed out. "Very valuable point. If Bee was a homophobe, and I can guarantee she's not." Billy grabbed the controller and said, "Anyone up for another game?"

**(Brother Blood is a douche bag.**

_**All the muses: Too true, too true.**_

**... Never, never talk in sync again. Ever.**

**Bye byes, remember to review (that means you too!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Evil sister making me update...**

_**Dark: And I get my screen time!**_

**Go. Away.)**

That was the first night of the nightmares.

It was about midnight, and Billy was just about to fall asleep when he heard it.

Only one sound travels well in the tower: screaming.

Billy recognized the scream immediately and said, "Bee!" He forced on his suit and ran to the direction of her room.

Speedy and Aqualad were pounding on her door, trying to get in. "What's going on?" Billy asked. "I dunno, can't get in." Speedy grunted. Billy glared and said, "Shoot the control panel or something!" "Didn't think of that!" Speedy grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and jammed it in, causing a slight explosion.

Okay, a rather loud one, but it still did the job, and the door slid open.

Billy ran in and saw nothing but Bumblebee on her bed. She was breathing hard and then she screamed again. "She's still asleep..." Aqualad said, confused. "Screaming nightmare, had 'em when I was a kid. Bumblebee! Bee!" Billy was shaking Bumblebee's shoulder, then he yelled, "Karen, wake up!"

Bumblebee's eyes flashed open and she gasped. After hyperventilating for a couple moments, she looked up at Billy, tears spilling out of her eyes. "He... he was..." Billy hugged her and said, "It was only a dream Karen... don't worry, he ain't gonna get ya. Not on my watch."

Speedy and Aqualad excused themselves and left to calm everyone else down who was freaked out by the screaming, especially Mas Y Menos.

The rest of the night, Billy comforted Bumblebee.

The next morning, Billy (or at least three of him) were out making breakfast. Speedy arrived first, along with Aqualad and See-More. "So..." Speedy didn't have the nerve to say it. One of the Billy's glared and said, "It ain't none of your business. Don't bother her about it." See-More did a zipping lip motion and said, "Its a HIVE thing. When something bad happens, we just shut up."

Aqualad raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure if that's healthy..." He said. "Well, still. Shut up." Billy said, tossing a waffle onto his plate. Aqualad shrugged and said, "I am thankful I have never gone to your school." "It was fine when the Headmistress was there." See-More said, then added, "I can't really remember her all that grand though..."

Aqualad rolled his eyes.

Slowly, everyone trickled in, and Mas Y Menos were given the exact same instruction as Speedy and Aqualad. They got it a lot quicker and with less protest then the two did though.

Bumblebee and Billy walked in a couple minutes after. She blinked a couple times and said, "I really have to get used to the fact that you are usually everywhere again, don't I?" All the Billy's laughed and nodded.

Then the alarm went off again. "Titans, lets get going!" "HIVE, come on!"

* * *

><p>If I told you it went well from then on, I'd be lying.<p>

Every night, Bumblebee would scream, and the whole team watched their strong leader begin to crumble. Billy actually just slept in the hallway to be closer to her when she had another nightmare. Bumblebee was tired, jumpy, and not many people could talk to her for over a minute without her just leaving, except Speedy and Billy.

Billy chose to confide in Speedy for help. "Speedy, Bumblebee's gonna die if she keeps this up." Billy said one afternoon.

Speedy shrugged and said, "What can we do? We don't even know what her nightmares are about... except for you." Billy's jaw tightened and he said, "I told you, I can't tell you. I promised." Speedy sighed and nodded. "Even we're tired though. I mean, its barely a day before Brother Blood sends out more Cyclones or HIVE guards... sooner or later, we're gonna drop our guard."

The alarms blared and Billy groaned, "Not again."

The Cyclones were attacking the park. People ran and screamed.

"Teen Titans, Go!" "HIVE, Attack, Pattern Alpha!"

The group rushed in, dealing blows and trying to defeat the Cyclones.

Then it happened.

Bumblebee gripped her head and screamed, "No! Stay out of my head!" She went down, and a Cyclone blasted her. Billy roared and tore the robot apart with only three clones.

They saved the day, but Bumblebee was seriously injured.

* * *

><p>"Bee. We need to call the titans." Billy said, helping her bandage her stomach. "We'll be fine. Any time now, Blood will show his face and we'll get him. Maybe even next time." Bumblebee said, her face stubborn.<p>

Speedy snorted and said, "Bumble-bitch, stop trying to pretend your still in one piece. You're dying in front of us, and we need the back up." "We aren't calling Robin, dammit!" She snapped, pushing Billy away and storming away.

Billy sighed and said, "I know why she won't." Speedy looked confused and said, "Why?" "Simple. Robin is going to wonder what her dreams are about, even though it ain't none of his business." Billy said, his face a mask. "So, what do we do?" Speedy asked.

Billy grabbed Speedy's communicator. "Simple. We call them, considering Bee won't." He said.

The communicator fizzed on, and Robin said, "What is it- Billy, what are you doing with Speedy's communicator?" Speedy popped onto the screen and said, "Robin, we don't have much time." "What is it?" Robin demanded.

Speedy glanced at Billy. "Bee's lying when she says everything is fine. We are barely holding up here. And she's... she almost got killed today. She did get hurt. And we need help." Billy explained. Robin sighed and said, "We'll be there by tonight. Bumblebee doesn't know about this call, does she?"

Both boys shook their heads no. Robin nodded. "Understood. Thanks for helping her... that mean you too, Billy." Billy grinned and said, "No problem, feathers."

An hour later, the alarms went off.

It was a mixture of Cyclones and HIVE guards, so a mix of flesh and metal. Which meant it was a lot harder not to kill the HIVE guards. For all they knew, the guards could just be brainwashed.

Billy hit the dirt, gasping for air. "I got... no more..." He wheezed, all his clones colliding back into him. "Billy, look out!" Bumblebee flew him away from a cannon blast. "My heroine..." He murmured, almost passed out.

"Yo! Butt kicking time starts now!" A couple Cyclones looked over to be plowed over by a cannon blast.

The Teen Titans had arrived. "Need a hand?" Robin yelled. "It'd be appreciated, Sir!" Private HIVE yelled. "Teen Titans, go!" Robin called, and the reinforcements charged in.

Everyone cheered as they took down the last of the Cyclones.

Bumblebee sighed and said, "Back to the tower. Now."

Everyone nodded and Kyd Wykkyd opened a portal.

When they arrived, Bumblebee snapped. "What the hell, Robin? I told you I could handle it!" She yelled. Robin placed his hands on his hips and said, "That wasn't what it looked like when we arrived. Even with HIVE, you looked just about beat." "I really hope you didn't mean that insultingly, dude." Shimmer said, clamping an icepack to her shoulder.

Robin shook his head no and said, "I didn't." Bumblebee glared and said, "Who contacted you?" Robin opened his mouth and Billy shook his head no and stood up. "I did, Bee. I didn't talk to anyone else about it, I just did it." Billy said. He put on a hurt look and said, "Bee, you almost got killed a day ago. We need help."

Bumblebee didn't hesitate, she marched over and said, "You told, didn't you?" Billy looked confused, and then it clicked. "No I didn't tell-"

**SMACK!**

Bumblebee slapped Billy and Billy clutched his cheek. "Bee, I didn't... Karen, get back here!" Bumblebee marched out, wiping a tear away.

Robin looked at Billy and before he could ask, Raven stepped up and said, "Don't ask. Something tells me its none of our business." "Thank you, Raven." Billy said quietly. He removed his sunglasses (one of the lenses was smashed anyway) and said, "See ya'lls later, I'll be in my room."

Billy walked out.

See-More winced. "Okay, lemme guess, your gonna kick us out." Shimmer said, directed towards Robin. "No. I won't." Robin said. All of the villains had a giant question mark over their head. "Why?" Mammoth finally asked. "Simple. If you hadn't been here, Bumblebee would probably already be captured or killed by Brother Blood." "Blame Billy on that." Shimmer said.

Robin glanced back over at Shimmer. Shimmer smirked and said, "Look, Billy always watches everyone's back, but he watches Bumblebee's the most. And the only thing more accurate than my gaydar is my sense for attraction." Robin raised his eyebrows and said, "What are you implying?"

Angel giggled and said, "Wow... hey Starfire, I get why it took so long for you to get him to date you now." The other HIVE members and Titan's East snickered. Robin blushed and said, "Hey!" "Just out of curiosity... how accurate IS your gaydar?" Beast Boy asked.

Shimmer glanced around, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Hmm... let me think of how to respond to that... overall, its very accurate, of course there is the occasional one that is confusing, like your leader. I mean, he looks like a freaking traffic light." Robin glared and said, "Not funny." Shimmer ignored him and continued, "Now, Aqualad, on the other hand, he doesn't really look it, but one look at him, its going off madly."

Aqualad started sputtering and he yelled, "Shimmer!" Shimmer shrugged and said, "Its the truth, dude."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee just sat in her room, curled up on her bed, trying not to cry anymore. She felt betrayed and almost unloved.<p>

Then something flicked into her back. "Huh?" She sat up and held up the object.

A pea.

Bumblebee sighed and said, "Billy, where are you hiding?" "I'm up here." Billy hopped out of her ceiling. Bumblebee squeaked in surprise and quietly shrieked, "How did you get up there?" Billy smirked and said, "I found a way. Plus, I knew if I knocked on your door, you wouldn't let me in."

He sighed and said, "Karen, I promise I didn't tell them. Robin didn't ask, and I kept my mouth shut." Bumblebee sighed and quietly said, "I know you didn't... one thing you always keep is your promises." Billy cocked his head to one side. "Then why did you snap at me?"

Bumblebee winced and said, "I lost faith for a second. I'm sorry, Billy." "No problem, Bee-Bee." Bumblebee smacked him with her pillow. "And don't call me that in front of the other titans!" "... Should I save it for alone time then?" Another smack with a pillow and Bumblebee just laughed. "That's not funny!"

**(Aww...**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello again! Only two more chapters after this, I am psyched out!)**

The main titans camped out in the living room.

Cyborg groaned as he unplugged himself from the wall, and happened to glance downwards... and then yelled loudly. "GIZMO!"

Snickers from the hallway were heard. "Man, this is not funny!" Cyborg pointed at his chest, which had several doodles with a sharpie marker on it. Gizmo and Mas Y Menos popped their heads out into the living room, grinning. "Él nos hizo hacerlo, el señor Cyborg. Pero aún así era divertido! **(He made us do it, Mr. Cyborg. But it was still funny!)**

Cyborg glared and said, "I'm coming after you little..." Mas Y Menos squeaked in fright and grabbed Gizmo, dragging the midget off at super speed. Robin glanced over at Cyborg and said, "Uh... who did that to you?" "Take three guesses." Cyborg stormed to the bathroom to wash the marker ink off.

Angel took a glance at him and giggled as she walked into the living room. "Mas Y Menos and Gizmo really need to stop being so friendly, the conspiracies they cook up are too good." She said. Robin looked up at Angel and said, "This isn't the first thing they did?" "Actually, they hid all my shirts, so I had to borrow one from Bee. Trust me, it wasn't pleasant." Angel explained, shuddering.

Robin smirked and said, "Not surprised. Lemme guess, Gizmo just turned thirteen too?" Angel nodded and hopped over the counter, grabbing the pancake mix out of the cupboard. "Yup, and he's almost as annoying as when Billy and Kyd turned thirteen... wait, screw that, those two were much, much worse." Robin raised his eyebrows and said, "Do I want to know?" "No."

The HIVE members walked out, but tried their best not to mingle with Titan's West. In their minds, Titan's West was still the enemy.

Bumblebee walked out and the HIVE members seemed to relax. Billy walked out after her and Shimmer said, "You know, if those two don't hook up by the time we kick Blood's ass, I will be surprised... and I'll probably lock them in a room." Bumblebee choked on air and Billy turned bright red.

Billy just grabbed a pancake and mumbled, "Shimmer, you need to shut up." Shimmer blew raspberries at him and said, "I'm just saying." "Well keep your comments to yourself." Bumblebee replied.

For the rest of breakfast, everyone just talked like they were teammates. Mammoth almost challenged Cyborg to an eating match, but Angel said she wasn't making that many pancakes, which led to a 'smart' argument on which was better: pancakes or waffles.

Waffles almost won when Speedy got up and said, "Well, I'm gonna go work out. Oh yeah, and Aqualad?" Aqualad didn't look up from his food and said, "Yeah Speedy?" Speedy spun Aqualad's chair around and planted one on his lips.

The HIVE kids really didn't react (other than Angel, who grabbed a tissue to stop a nosebleed), Bumblebee's eyes went huge, and Robin choked on his waffle. When Speedy pulled away, he spun Aqualad's chair back around and sauntered out.

Raven grinned and said, "Knew it. Pay up you two." Grumbling, Cyborg and Beast Boy handed Raven some cash. Then Aqualad arrived back at earth and stormed out of the room, yelling, "What the hell, Speedy? That wasn't what I meant when I said we should tell them today!"

Angel dabbed her nose with a tissue and said, "You guys bet on his sexuality?" "Actually, we were betting on if the two were together or not." Raven said, sipping her tea. "I already guessed he was gay." Angel shrugged and said, "We had a saying, back at HIVE. You can't call it 'coming out of the closet' when the door was wide open."

A couple of the girls giggled and the guys just rolled their eyes.

Then the alarm went off and Billy groaned, "Another day of dealing with Cyborg knock offs, joy." "Shut your mouth man." See-More said, nodding to Kyd Wykkyd.

Kyd opened a portal and everyone rushed in. Robin waited for Speedy and grabbed his shoulder. "What, Rob?" Speedy asked. "Do I want to know why you didn't tell?" He hissed. Speedy shrugged and said, "Simple. You might have a cow, and we've only been dating for about three months. Lets go kick bad guy ass now, kay?"

Robin nodded and said, "Alright."

* * *

><p>It was just Cyclones this time, and the HIVE did not hold back on them, crushing them into several pieces with See-More yelling attack patterns. Robin had to admit, the way they handled themselves was almost border-lining professional.<p>

Then they pulled a new weapon out: Brother Blood's new student.

Mostly, all the cannon blasts do is deliver a lot of force without a lot of cutting of flesh, so in other words, not overly dangerous.

A gunshot rang through the air and Aqualad grunted, hitting the ground. "Garth!" Speedy dispatched the robot he was fighting and ran over to Aqualad's side. Aqualad clutched his shoulder, where blood was dripping out onto the ground. "Roy... help..." He said, shuddering in pain. Speedy clutched his hand to Aqualad's shoulder and yelled, "Somebody help!" "On the contrary, Speedy, you are already doomed."

A woman made herself visible, and Cyborg flipped out. "Yo! What are you doing with my tech on your body!"

The girl smirked. Cocoa skin, silver jumpsuit with missing sleeves and a hole where her stomach was. Her black hair was poofed out, but one side of her face was silver metal and with a red eye. Silver attachments for arms and the top part of her chest. Even for part of one of her legs. She shook her head sadly and said, "So your the one that betrayed the Headmaster. I'm sorry to say that you aren't my original target... oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Cyborgirl, at your service. Brother Blood has a new top student!"

She aimed her gun arm again, but Cyborg shot his cannon, sending her flying backwards. "Get back here so I can kick your butt!" Cyborg was furious that yet another cyborg had been made.

Raven flew over and mumbled, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Her hands turned blue and she began healing Aqualad's shoulder.

Cyborg and Cyborgirl went at it hammer and tongs, Cyborgirl calling rude things and even attempting to flirt with Cyborg at times. "You know, Brother Blood told me you were a fool. I believe he was wrong, cutie." She teased. "I'm not even going to define how wrong that is." Cyborg growled, shooting another cannon blast at Cyborgirl and shattering the gun arm.

Cyborgirl wailed and used her other arm, which was a cannon. Then her eyes glowed red and she murmured, "Yes, Headmaster." As if in a trance, she dropped a silver disk and pressed something on her right arm. She glowed and vanished.

Cyborg groaned and said, "Aw, man. I don't like having another 'me' running around!" His arm turned back to normal.

The disk glowed and a hologram appeared. Brother Blood, yet again. "Hologram... damn it." Bumblebee said, glaring at him. "Yes, it is, Miss Beecher, but this one is a live feed." "Gizmo, start tracking the source." See-More whispered to the techno genius. "Already on it." He whispered back.

Bumblebee shook a stinger at the hologram and snapped, "Blood, tell us what you want. NOW." Brother Blood looked hurt and said, "Miss Beecher, you should be more polite. As in, what I want, I want to restart the Academy. I trust you met my first student?" "How the HELL do you know my name?" Bumblebee's stingers crackled dangerously.

Brother Blood's smirk grew wider. "I... picked it up, during one of the times you were delivering reports." Bumblebee blanched and she gripped her head. "No... stop it... this isn't happening again... it isn't real..." She murmured. "Blood, get outta her head, or I am squishing that holo-device RIGHT NOW." Billy threatened, his glare murderous.

Brother Blood chuckled and said, "Judging by Mikron's best time, I still have ten more seconds to talk. But our time is done then. Good bye, titans. We will meet soon." The hologram faded, and the small disk started beeping rapidly. "Take cover!" See-More yelled.

Everyone ducked away and the disk exploded. The shock wave alone sent them all flying.

Robin groaned as he got up. "Everyone all right?" He yelled. "We're good. Luckily Aqualad's shoulder is all good now." See-More said, waving his hand to push the dust away.

Gizmo glared and said, "I really, really hate him. But he was wrong." "What?" Everyone said. Gizmo grinned. "I've gotten a lot better since HIVE days. I got the address from where he was broadcasting from." He said proudly. "Way to go, Gizmo!" Angel said.

Robin nodded and said, "Where?" "The one area we haven't checked- plain sight." Gizmo replied simply.

* * *

><p>"You are KIDDING me." Bumblebee said. "You're seriously saying they've been hiding in the mayor's house this whole time!" Aqualad yelled, shaking his fist. "Not in it, scuzz brain, under it. There wouldn't be enough room in that tiny house." Gizmo said.<p>

Robin glanced at his team. Titan's East, Titan's West, and the HIVE members stood at the foot of the hill. "We go in there. We don't come out unless Blood is in handcuffs. Clear?" Robin said. "Can I change that to 'body bag'?" Billy asked.

Everyone stared at him in shock. "Really Billy, figured it would be more like Mammoth or Private HIVE to say something like that." See-More managed to say. "Body bag or handcuffs, but try not to go for the kill." Robin said seriously.

The group stood at attention. Bumblebee and Robin looked at each other and nodded. "Teen Titans, go!" They both yelled. "HIVE, attack pattern, Kappa!" See-More yelled, then the group charged.

**(The exciting part begins!**

**_Violence: I get to have FUN!_**

**By the way, Cyborgirl is a real character in the canon. I just stole her.**

**Bye byes, when I come back I want to have five more reviews. I won't update until then!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(The great battle scene begins!****)**

The house was empty, save a few mice. "Titans, search everywhere, we have to find him." Robin ordered, glancing around quickly. Everyone split up, quickly ransacking everything. "Uh, guys, not trying to freak you or anything... but I know why the mayor probably wasn't responding to our calls." Shimmer said, grimacing.

A dead body was on the couch, rotting away. "Great." Bumblebee muttered, punching a wall.

The panel she punched shifted inwards and then a staircase revealed itself. "Found it. Lets get in there!" Bumblebee's stingers were crackling as she followed Starfire's glowing hand.

Cyborg activated his light and glanced around. "Don't see anyone yet... Bee, take someone with you and go find Blood." Bumblebee raised her eyebrows and said, "Cyborg, isn't he your enemy?" "This time around, he's yours." He said quickly.

Bumblebee glanced at Billy. "Think you could leave a couple clones here?" She asked. Billy nodded and split himself into two. "This way, we won't lose too many people." She said to Robin.

The two headed off a pathway. "Lets go this way." Shimmer said, skipping down the hall. Then she shrieked, "This way bad!" and ran off, Cyclones chasing her. "Titans, go!" "HIVE, attack pattern Alpha!"

The groups attacked.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee heard the yells and turned around. "Maybe we should go back to help." She said nervously. "Chill, Bee-Bee. They can handle it." Billy said reassuringly, turning on a flashlight. "Woah... generator room. If this is anything like HIVE Academy, we're close." He said, looking at all of the machines.<p>

Bumblebee's eyes narrowed. "Trust me, I know." She flew around in her small form and got in her surroundings fully.

Six giant generators were in the room, clanking and turning. All of their tops were open, revealing clanking gears and metal. A large metal walk way circled the top. Then her eyes landed on a door. Without even calling for Billy, she flew towards it, growing full size and punching open the door.

She stormed in, stingers crackling and looking around wildly for Blood.

Her blood turned to ice as she discovered what this room was. "Its the office..." She murmured. And it was correct. The desk, the filing cabinets, even the wallpaper was the same. "Yes, I am glad you recognize it, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee whipped around to see Brother Blood behind her. "Back off, old man." She growled, backing away from him and glaring. "Why should I do that, Karen?" He said, his grin staying strong. "I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed, shooting an energy blast at him.

Brother Blood dodged it with relative ease, and before Bumblebee could realize it, he had moved forward, twisting both of her wrists painfully and causing her to drop the stingers. "You're still my best student, but you can not hope to defeat me." He said, his eyes glowing red.

Bumblebee forced him out of her head. "No, get out of my head, I don't want to see those images again..." She growled, a tear running down her cheek. "Remember the first lesson, Bee. No one defies Brother Blood!" He said, pushing her backwards onto his desk.

His smirk became much darker and he said, "Perhaps its time you delivered your report..." Bumblebee looked up in horror.

The door burst open and Brother Blood was body slammed by a very pissed off Billy Numerous. Brother Blood hit the ground, his metal knees cracking. "Bee, why the hell didn't you get me?" Billy said, cracking his knuckles. Bumblebee just leaned against the desk, her face horrified.

Billy figured out what almost happened and said, "Blood, your lucky Robin said we can't kill you." Brother Blood got back up and said, "Fool, how can you beat me by yourself?" Billy grinned and said, "You can handle one Billy Numerous, but how would you like to handle ten?"

Billy split himself into ten and charged Brother Blood.

* * *

><p>The Cyclones defeated, Robin took over the situation. "Billy, what's wrong?" He asked the clone. Billy looked up, infuriated and scared. "Its Bee!" The Billy's in the room vanished, heading straight for the main one.<p>

The Titans glanced at each other. "Lets go get Blood. I really, really hope Billy lets me get a punch in." Mammoth said, running towards the other hall.

The other HIVE members limped behind, all of them suffering from various injuries. Angel grabbed her boyfriend's cape and said, "Oh, no you don't! Raven, help him out, please." Kyd Wykkyd was by far the worst off. His cape was speckled with blood and oil, his face was black and blue, one eye was even swollen shut, and his leg had a long slice down it. Raven sighed and said, "Angel's right, I'll heal him."

Then some HIVE guards charged and started shooting. "HIVE, keep moving, we'll handle this!" Robin yelled, spinning his bo staff around. "Got it!" See-More yelled.

When the HIVE arrived, they found an interesting sight. Billy was pounding the living hell out of Brother Blood on the upper walkway. Several of his clones were passed out on the ground or the stairs, but Billy kept charging. "Fool, you can not defeat me." "Aw, up yours!" Billy yelled, throwing another punch.

Billy shoved him against the railing and said, "Tell me what hell's like, alright?" Brother Blood shot a power blast at him, sending him into the wall with a loud 'crack'. "How about you tell me first?" Blood growled, his fists glowing.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Static blasts pushed Blood backwards and he tipped over the railing. Only his reflexes saved him and he grabbed the railing at the last second. Blood attempted to pull himself up, but out of nowhere, a sonic cannon blast severed the railing and Blood fell down... right into one of the generators.

The crunching and the final scream even made the hardened HIVE villains wince. "What happened?" Robin yelled as the Titans ran in. "Uh... lets just say we won't be needing a body bag... or handcuffs." See-More said, wincing at the grinding noises. "Oh man, that's just sick." Cyborg said, and Mas Y Menos nodded and shuddered.

Gizmo had coughed up his supper in the corner. "You said it, tin man. But... wait a sec, didn't you shoot the cannon blast?" Cyborg looked confused. "No, we weren't here yet." "Well, whoever did, thank them when you see them." Bumblebee said, flying down with an unconscious Billy. He had regrouped after Brother Blood threw him into the wall, and he was a mess. His uniform was caked with blood, some not his own, he had grease stains too, and his head cover and sunglasses were ripped off. "Raven, give me a hand here." Bumblebee said, lowering Billy gently down.

His light brown eyes flickered open, and he muttered, "Did we get him?" Bumblebee nodded and said, "Yeah, Billy, we got him." Billy smiled weakly. "Oh, good... don't want him to hurtin' anybody no more... especially not you..." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Raven went over and began healing, chanting her spell. Finally, she fell backward and said, "Most of the internal damage has been repaired... I need a nap." Raven passed out.

Kyd glanced at Robin and signed, _'So... we won?'_ Robin smirked. "Yeah, we won." Everyone let out a cheer.

* * *

><p>A little way away, Cyborgirl turned her arm back to normal and smirked. "No one controls me." She said, then added quietly, "Thanks for the power ups, old man."<p>

**(So, that's the end of Brother Blood... good freaking riddance.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(LAST CHAPTER!**

**_Lust: What the- how come I'm not helping?_**

**_Love: Um, because I'M here._**

**_Lust: What the!)_**

Billy's eyes snapped open. "Ow... I got a headache..." He grumbled, then he glanced around. He was in the Titan's East infirmary. "Awake yet, Numerous?" Bumblebee walked in. "Nope, going back to sleep." He said, shutting his eyes and smirking.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Billy, get up, you've been sleeping for two days. Get. Up." Billy reopened his eyes and responded, "That short?" Bumblebee tried not to giggle, but she let one snort escape and she said, "You feeling better?" "I got a headache that's worse than a hangover, and I'm sore. I'm fine."

Billy swung his legs out of the bed and realized he was only in boxers. "What the- who undressed me!" He said, his eyes huge. Bumblebee glanced up at the ceiling and said, "Uh..." "Bee-Bee!" "I had Kyd Wykkyd do it, chill." She said, giggling.

Billy pulled the covers over him and grumbled, "Gimme back my clothes then, don't like you seeing me half-naked." "What, you've seen me half naked!" "Not my fault then." Bumblebee tossed him his uniform, which she had fixed up.

Billy nodded and slipped it on, leaving his sunglasses on the side table. "So... is everyone still here?" "Robin is still cutting through red tape about all this, but he should be done by tonight." Bumblebee said, trying to avoid staring at him. Then she saw the scars on his shoulder and chest. "Billy, those aren't from the fight, are they?" She asked.

Billy shook his head no and finished putting on his uniform. "Naw, got those when I was a kid. Got smacked around once. Only once, if your curious." Bumblebee's eyes went huge and she stuttered, "Uh... uh... I'm sorry for asking..." "Don't be. I'm open about me being abused." His brown eyes met hers and he said, "You should be too. Your team will support you."

Bumblebee tried to blink away her tears, but one trickled down. "They... managed to dig out his remains. He's gone for good, he can't haunt my dreams anymore." Billy rested his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell them now... but next time you start screaming in your sleep, talk. Talking always helps." Billy said, completely serious.

Bumblebee wasn't sure what came over her. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. Billy backed away, stammering and looking just plain confused. Finally, he said, "You... you... you kissed me." Bumblebee's laughter filled the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Mas Y Menos dashed back to the kitchen, where they were eating wafflespancakes. They started yelling and screeching in Spanish. "Woah, slow down, you two. What are you talking about?" Speedy said, glaring at the twins while holding Aqualad's hand.

Mas quickly explained. "Fuimos a ir a ver a la señorita Bumblebee y ella estaba en la enfermería y le besó Billy!" ** (We went to go see Miss Bumblebee and she was in the infirmary and she kissed Billy!)**

Shimmer smirked and said, "Told you, pay up you guys!" Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, and Beast Boy handed her money. "Shimmer, I am NEVER betting against you again." Angel said, scowling. "You know Spanish?" Cyborg asked. Shimmer nodded and said, "You pick up a bit of a lot of languages when your searching around the world."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Robin stood in front of the HIVE. "You aren't going to jail." He said, and was interrupted by a lot of cheering. When it died down, Robin continued, "Kyd Wykkyd will open a portal to any destination you need, but next time we catch you stealing something, we're cracking down on you, clear?"<p>

The group nodded and Kyd opened a portal. "Thanks for helping us get rid of Blood." See-More said, giving him a thumbs up and walking through.

Slowly, the HIVE said their good byes and vanished. Billy paused when he was about to enter the portal. "Kyd... just go." Kyd's eyes went huge and he signed, _'You sure, Billy?'_ Billy nodded. "Positive. Tell the others I'll be fine here. And here you go." In everyone's shocked view, Billy handed Kyd his HIVE communicator.

Kyd blinked away a tear and he signed, _'You'll always be my best friend, alright?'_ Before Billy could respond, Kyd vanished.

Billy turned back around, his grin back. "So... could Titan's East use a little help?" He drawled. Robin glared and said, "Why did you wait until now?" "Because I didn't decide till now, birdie." Billy said. "Don't call me that."

Bumblebee smirked and said, "We could, actually. Robin, please?" Robin glared and said, "Fine. Only on probationary status though. You screw up once, I will throw you behind bars, you got that?" Billy fist pumped and said, "Yes!"

At that moment, Bumblebee jumped and hugged him. Billy started blushing again.

* * *

><p>FOUR YEARS LATER...<p>

"Can I get of probationary now?" Billy had grown from that silly hillbilly villain to well... still a silly hillbilly. But not a villain, a very much respected hero.

Nightwing glared at him. "Why?" He said. "Because I don't even have a communicator, dang it. Even JINX has one!" "I heard that. And don't be loud around a cranky pregnant woman." Jinx snapped, not looking up from her book which was on her swollen stomach.

Billy winced and said, "Sorry Jaya..." "And don't call me by my real name!" Billy dodged a hex. "Here." Billy was handed a communicator. "You deserve it, anyway." Nightwing said, smiling.

Billy then ran out of the room. "Where is he going?" Starfire asked. "I know." Raven said. Changeling glanced at his fiancée. "How?" "Call it a good gut feeling."

The Titan's East were visiting Titan's West. Mas Y Menos were playing peek-a-boo with baby Mar'i, Tempest and Arsenal were caring for Arsenal's daughter Lian (that's another long story) and Bumblebee was filling out another report.

Billy poked her side and she said without looking up, "Yes, Billy?" Billy slipped something in her hand that was round.

Confused, Bumblebee glanced at it... and her eyes turned huge. "Billy... what..." She stuttered. "Marry me?" He asked.

Bumblebee looked up, tears in her eyes. "Yes." She said, slipping it on the correct finger.

**(and a cheesy ending to go with it!**

**_Love: I love happy endings..._**

**_Lust: Wait, no lemon!_**

**I got lazy.**

**_Lust: DAMN IT!_**

**Ahem, ignore Lust. Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
